harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann (HM64)
Ann is an eligible bachelorette in Harvest Moon 64. She lives at Green Ranch and adores animals, especially horses. She has a protective older brother named Gray, and also lives with her father, Doug. Ann's family raises every kind of livestock available at their ranch, so she is an expert at caring for sheep, cows, and chickens. The mention of wild animals, however, are one of the few things that can dampen her usually high spirits. She always says what is on her mind, and is a bit of a tomboy. At times she feels that being feminine is important, and finds herself envying Elli's femininity. Her best friend in town is Karen, who she is extremely close to. Her cousin Rick also lives in town, and works as a gadget inventor. Cliff, a wanderer, has a secret crush on her. If you choose not to marry Ann, she will eventually settle down with him instead. If you do marry Ann, Cliff will leave the town during winter. If you propose to her and she is married to Cliff, she will tell you that she doesn't need your blue feather but will still marry you. This will lead her to have two children and Cliff will still be married to her. 'Facts' *She loves knitting with the extra wool from her farm. *She finds Maria's meekness to be stressful. *She has a scar on her forehead from falling out of a tree when she was a child. *Her mother passed away when she was young. *If you marry her, she will feed your chickens and crate your eggs on occasion. 'Schedule' Sunny: *Friday - Wednesday: Green Ranch in the pasture. *Thursday: (Location is randomized) * Moon Mountain, either at the Goddess Pond, or outside the cave. * Rick's shop. * The Vineyard. Rainy: *Friday - Wednesday: Inside the barn (in the back) at Green Ranch. *Thursday: In her room (Not accessible) Festival Locations: *Summer 1st, Fireworks Display: The field at Green Ranch. *Winter 10th, Thanksgiving: She stands in front of the extra house at Green Ranch. *Winter 24th, Star Night Festival: She plays music at the church. 'Gifts' Loves: *Wool, and Good Wool. She also loves when you show her your dog. Likes: *Corn, and potatoes. She, like most of the girls, likes just about anything you show her. Very few items will have a negative outcome (with the exception of obvious "bad" items; rocks, weeds, etc.). She doesn't like wild animals. 'Events' Getting Your Horse *Your first spring, when you first enter Green Ranch (left of your farm) you'll activate an event where you walk into the field at Green Ranch to look at a horse. You'll be approached by Ann, and she'll ask if you like horses. If you say yes, she'll offer their prize horse's brother to you. Taking the horse (and raising it well, and also participating/winning the horse race) will make her happy. Requirements: Other than being sunny, none. It's the first time you enter Green Ranch. Dream Event *In the middle of the night, you dream of climbing a tree with a girl (Ann) to look at baby birds. The dream ends with you and the girl falling out of the tree. On the next sunny non-festival day, go to Moon Mountain by the tree next to the ore cave, and an event will be activated between you and Ann. Tell her you remember falling out of the tree with her, and she'll be very happy. Or don't. Your call. Requirements: Ann must be at a yellow or above heart to trigger this event. Ann's Candy *On Moon Mountain by the carpenter's house, you'll see Ann kneeling by the tree next to the cave. If you start talking to her she'll point out an acorn by the tree that a squirrell has hidden there, but probably forgotten about. Gray then enters and points out how Ann sometimes forgets candy she hides around the house, and asks if she likes stale candy. Gray gives a rare smiles, and Ann appears embarrassed and they leave together. Requirements: It's definitely more likely to happen if you have her at a blue heart or above. It also must be sunny. Ann and Karen *Walk to the vineyard, and you'll activate an event between Karen and Ann. You'll listen in on their conversation, and you hear Karen complaining of her problems with her father and the vineyard, and she goes on to say that Ann is lucky because she has no problems in her life. Ann retorts that she has plenty of problems, her horse Cliff for example. Karen responds "The weird guy with the falcon?" and Ann yells "Not THAT one!" and they walk inside together. Requirements: It must be sunny, and have Ann and Karen at a blue heart or above. Ann Is Sick *All girls have this event, after you've gotten to know Ann a bit, on a rainy day, visit Green Ranch. Upon entering the shop, Ann's father will tell you that Ann is sick, and that visiting her might make her feel better. If you say yes, her father will be pleased, and you will be able to enter Ann's room (One of only two chances in the game to do so). She will be surprised that you're there, but very happy that you visited. You can look around her room at her stuff. It's also a way to get to know her personality a bit better. You can leave the room at any time, and as you leave Ann will thank you for coming to visit her. Requirements: Ann must be at a green heart or above. It also must be raining out and NOT on a Thursday. (Green Ranch is closed on Thursday) Sprained Ankle *You'll exit your farm and Ann will be on the ground, You'll approach her and she'll say she sprained her ankle. You can either carry her back home, or you can call for help (Cliff will carry her home). Requirements: Green heart or higher, on a sunny day Cousin Conference *Enter Rick's shop and you'll find Ann and Rick talking. Ann came by because she thought Rick was sick, Rick tells her that he isn't sick, he's just been having trouble inventing anything new. They then go on to discuss how their grandmother experienced many failures before inventing something great. Requirements: Must be on a Thursday, and it cannot be raining. You also must have a decent friendship with both Ann and Rick. Anns confession scene happens at the ranch where she will ask you to prove your love to her. Category:HM64 Bachelorettes Category:HM64 NPCs Category:HM64 Characters Category:HM64